Hamtaro and Bijou! Maxwell and Sandy are Cupids?
by NintendoGamer64
Summary: The ham hams decide to go to Fun Land today. Sandy and Maxwell decide to help Hamtaro realize that Bijou has a crush on him. How will he feel about it?
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro or any of the series' characters. All rights besides the plot of the story go to Shogakukan.**

Hamtaro was in his cage, waiting for Laura to leave. He loved Laura, but he was always excited for his other friends. After a few decisions, she went with a white hat. "Okay, Hamtaro. I'm off to the Library. Travis and I were assigned for a report and the two of us have to study. Wish us luck." She said while blushing and giggling. Hamtaro thought, "Wow, she's excited to be with Travis. I just hope he doesn't take my place. Well, the day's fresh and it's time to seize it." He got out of his cage and went through his secret exit through the wall. After landing on the dog, Brandy, he told him, "Hey Brandy, don't sleep ALL day. I've got a good feeling about today." He yawned in response. Sometimes Hamtaro who would win in a sleeping contest between Brandy, Snoozer and Elder-Ham.

Meanwhile, at the club house:

Bijou arrived and was greeted by the other Ham-Hams. She went over to her closest friends. Pashmina, who was telling a story to her sister-figure, Penelope, and Sandy, who was practicing her rhythmic gymnastics. "Bonjour, girls. Isn't it a wonderful day." Sandy nodded, "Yeah. We're planning on spending it at Fun Land today." Fun Land was the little amusement park that the Ham Hams built. It was designed by Panda, who was owned by carpenters. Pashmina stated, "I'm going to be dedicating the day to spending it with Penelope." The baby Ham Ham responded with her usual words: "Ookwee! Ookwee!" Sandy added, "Maxwell asked me out to try some of the latest rides Panda made. It's going to be, like, super fun!" Bijou felt happy for her. She felt a little sad for herself, though. She was she had a Boy-Ham. The other three noticed this. Pashmina stated, "You want to spend the day with Hamtaro, don't you." Bijou was a bit shocked. "YOU KNOW!?"

They each gave a response. "For a while now." "Like, it was obvious." "Ookwee!" She said, "I feel like we would be together right now if he weren't so clueless to love." Sandy then had an idea. "Hamtaro told Maxwell how I felt about him...in his own way. Maybe I can get Maxwell to tell Hamtaro." Bijou was a bit nervous now. "Does he have to know?" She sarcastically responded, "Would you rather he learn love from my brother." She thought about how Stan flirted with every girl he met. "Let's go with Maxwell." "He'll help Hamtaro. I just know it." Bijou walked over to her and said, "Merci, Sandy." "Don't mention it."

It was around that moment that Hamtaro arrived at the clubhouse. "Hey Guys." "Hey Hamtaro!" the entire group responded. "So, what should we play today?" Oxnard replied, "We're going to Fun Land." "That'll be great."

Sandy walked over to Maxwell. "Hey, Maxwell. Can I ask you a favor?" He put his book down. "Anything." They were quite an opposites attract couple. One was a studious bookworm, and the other was an energetic athlete. "Bijou has a crush on Hamtaro. Do you think you could help Hamtaro notice?" "I suppose so." "Thank you, Maxie." She gave him a hug and went off.


	2. Chapter 2: Teaching Love (not easy)

Maxwell walked over to Hamtaro. How hard could this possibly be. Famous Last Words. "Ham-Ha Hamtaro, how are you doing?" He happily responded, "Ham-Ha Maxwell! I'm doing great. How about you?" He responded, "I am doing well. I am going to Fun Land with Sandy later." Hamtaro was so happy for the two. "You two sure do spend a lot of time together." "Well, yeah, I like her, Hamtaro." Hamtaro was a bit confused. "Don't you like all the Ham-Hams?" Maxwell realized this would be tougher than he thought. "Yes, I like you all. But I like Sandy in a different way." "I don't follow." This was going to take longer than Maxwell thought.

"Hamtaro, do you know what a crush is?" "Yeah, it's when a person is in love with someone else." Maxwell was surprised. "YOU KNOW!?" "Yeah. When someone tells me they have a crush on someone, I know." Maybe this would be easier than maxwell thought. "Now, Hamtaro. Who has crushes?" "Well, my human Laura has a crush on this boy named Travis. I bet he likes her too. She's kind, nurturing, and gives me SUNFLOWER SEEDS! Then there's Oxnard and Pepper. Oxnard told me, but I think that Pepper likes him back. Sandy kind of told me once that she likes you, but it took me a month to figure it out. Then there's Dexter and Howdy with Pashmina, though technically Boss told me."

Maxwell continued. This was kind of like an experiment to him. Could love be thought to a clueless Ham Ham? "Now, how do these people act when they are near the person they like...or even just talking about them." "Well, their faces turn a bit red. They smile, giggle. And sometimes they even act a bit nervous." This was going good. He proceded with a few more questions. "How does Bijou act around you? Does her face turn red a bit when you act nice to her?" "Yeah, now that you mention it." "Does she smile most of the time around you?" "Yes." "Does she giggle when talking to you?" "Uh-huh." "Does she act nervous sometimes." "Yeah, every once in a while." "Do you get what I'm saying." "Not at all." Maxwell was furious. "I'll be right back." He walked into another room. Then Hamtaro heard something.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Maxwell walked back in with a bruise on his head. "Hamtaro. I want you to compare Bijou when she's around you to the people who have crushes. Think long and hard about it." Hamtaro thought about it. Then, it hit him. "Does Bijou have a crush on me?" He looked at Maxwell. He was reading a book. "MAXWELL!" He looked up. "Sorry, after three minutes, I got bored." He thought, _Sandy owes me big time_. "What were you saying, Hamtaro?" "Do you think Bijou has a crush on me?" Maxwell felt relieved. "YES! I didn't think you would ever get the point. Yes, I know she does. Bijou told Sandy, whom told me. I agreed, but at the time I didn't think it would take half an hour." Hamtaro wondered. "Now what do I do?" "Ask yourself this: Do you feel the same way?" "Yeah but..." "I think that's all the time we have for this conversation. We're about to go to Fun Land." Hamtaro remembered. "Oh yeah. Maybe I can spend the day with Bijou."


	3. Chapter 3: Fun at Fun Land

Later, the Ham Hams went to Fun Land. Pashmina and Penelope ran off to enjoy some rides. Sandy and Maxwell met up. She asked him, "Where did you get that bruise on your head?" He replied, "Don't ask." Hamtaro asked Bijou if she wanted to spend the day with him. She nodded, saying, "Oui." The two ran off. Boss was just standing, watching the two. He was a bit heartbroken. The two first walked over to the new concession stand. There they saw Howdy in the booth. "Guess who got a new job working part-time at the concessions for Fun Land? Me! With the skills I got from my owners, I'll be raking in dough in no time. It helps that we use buns on our sunflower seed burgers. Get it!? Buns, dough. Ha ha, I crack myself up." Hamtaro and Bijou were not impressed. "And I'll give freebies to the lovely Pashmina." His owners ran a general store, so he was a good businessman. No one could say the same for his jokes. The two went over to a bench with Sunflower Seed burgers.

Bijou was curious. "So, did you have a chat with Maxwell?" Hamtaro put down his burger. "Yeah. I'm sorry...that I've been so clueless. I only know if someone has a crush if they tell me directly. I didn't understand for a month what Sandy meant when she wanted me to tell Maxwell that she liked him." "It's okay. To be honest, the way you act like that is one of the things I like about you." Hamtaro blushed a bit. "Aw, thank you." Hamtaro was starting to see why Laura acted the way she did around Travis. Being with a person like this felt great. "I feel like I've always felt the same way. I just didn't realize it." "It's okay. What do you say we go ride on the roller coaster?"She agreed. They finished off their sunflower seed burgers and ran off to have some fun. They went on the roller coaster, the spinning swing, and the very long slide.

The two then bought some veggie-o's as little treats. They ran into Sandy and Maxwell. "Hey, you two." Hamtaro greeted. "Thanks again for helping me realize what love is." "Your welcome, Hamtaro. It was worth it to see you two happy together." Bijou told Sandy, "Yes, and thank you Sandy. You're the perfect wing-ham." "Aww, like, thanks, Bijou."

With all the fun they were having (hence the name of the park), the day just flew by. In then end, the Ham Hams went they're separate ways, but not before greeting each other goodbye. Hamtaro and Bijou gave eachother a big hug, promising to see each other tomorrow."


	4. Epilouge

Hamtaro managed to make it home before Laura. Later that night, she wrote in her journal.

 _Today I got to spend the day at the library, studying with Travis. I think we will do great on our report._

Hamtaro added (not that Laura could hear her), "I got to spend today with a crush too. I just wish I knew she liked me like that from the start."

 _I just wish he knew how I felt about him._

"Maybe one of his friends will tell him. I'd do it for you Laura...If I knew Travis personally...and if I could talk to humans.

Laura told her pet, "We've done a lot of hard work today, huh Hamtaro. But it was fun too. And the only thing that could be better is tomorrow."

"Yeah, because now I can spend days with Bijou now that we're together. Heke!"


End file.
